User talk:Thecoollittlepeashooter/Archive 2
Gaspar (talk) 22:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations!--A Graalian (talk) 19:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Say What the X? but hwo is "the sunflower relationship" be annoying? (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 21:03, July 1, 2015 (UTC)) RE: Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 14:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... RE: Adminship (BUL9) Edit Question Can I add a trivia section to Crazy Dave and write in that he appears on the Cause I'm Crazy bade? You should visit chat more often because part of being admin requires that you check chat for no spams and watch out for any vandals/spammers.--A Graalian (talk) 17:41, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Edit Question Can I add a trivia section to Crazy Dave and write in that he appears on the Cause I'm Crazy badge? Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 17:42, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 18:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC) BUT PLEASE, I WANT AN IDEA! So much! Sorry, I stopped playing PVZ, and forgot everything.Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 18:23, July 2, 2015 (UTC) You could be more active on the forums, TCLP. There's been a lot of swearing there lately. Another good place to monitor is the comments section in articles. TheZombiemelon 18:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Wordbubble summer Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 08:20, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I read it. No, offence. But I don't think you're ready yet. You're fine as a Forum Mod. ThePurplePi (talk) 10:37, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 14:53, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 09:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Shy and Dry Guy (talk) 09:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't think you should go for admin at the end of this month. 2 reasons: *Users will think you didn't do your job right *People will oppose your promotion thread because you just want to move up a rank every month and will think you're only doing this for having power. ---- So you should wait for 1-2 months more so they can trust you and see you improve. That's what I did.--A Graalian (talk) 16:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Like not moving threads, closing threads, removing threads! Silly. :P--A Graalian (talk) 16:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for removing the vandal's reply. Lets jist revert, remove and ignore. ThePurplePi (talk) 13:03, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (lets not feed the troll). Thanks for your help. Lets keep an eye ThePurplePi (talk) 13:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I fount them, m13 >_< Inactivity The Response To The Query That Is Known As The Query Of The One Known As The Cool Little Peashooter about Chinese stuff, you did too. Weird. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 16:02, July 14, 2015 (UTC)}} Plz don't reply to the automatic messages (PvZFF wiki) RE: Sun-shroom You have 4 Lucky Blovers :P--A Graalian (talk) 16:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok Straja1 :P--A Graalian (talk) 17:08, July 15, 2015 (UTC) But I can't right now, I'm not on my PC. Re:Poo 20:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC)}} Thread http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:877445 A Graalian (talk) 18:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :P Hi! I found an image nothing related to PvZ. It was from my disscusion you close. Youtube Mrxerdrz (talk) 08:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Why do you want to change my name? That's the regular name I found in the game! Yep. I don't want to retire now so I've requested for my rights back. ThePurplePi (talk) 14:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC)